Moros
Moros '(Greek meaning: "Fate" or "Doom") is an enigmatic figure that appears in the first novel of JSA: The World. He serves as the leader of the mysterious organization of replicas known as the Filii Nihilum. Not much is known about this malevolent figure, as he was referred to several times throughout the first novel, but didn't make an actual appearance until The Epilogue. From the information that was revealed about Moros in the story, we learn from The Prologue, that this evil lich planned to procreate an immortal clan of reapers for his new world order. In order to accomplish that goal, he wiped the memories of the "potential child," Violet Azora and sent her a decade into the future and vowed to The Mubarak that she would indeed come to Moros by her own volition one day and then disappears. When Nathaniel Collins explains to JSA the true purpose behind the sundial and its elemental crystals. Nathaniel explains to the mass that those constructs and Nephthys were created by an extraterrestial entity known as Faust to save and protect humanity against Moros' impending doom that was foretold for eons to come. Faust originally intended to settle the score with Moros, centuries ago. However due to Moros somehow gaining the upperhand in their batle, Faust wasn't able to finish off Moros and he used his dark magic to permanently expel Faust from Earth -therefore returning him back to Lethimah. During his debut in the epilogue, Moros sits on a hilltop and states that he's impressed that JSA was able to defy his fate. However, he then vows to see that it never happens again. Soon afterwards, Hypnos comes to join Moros at the hilltop as they discuss the possibility of how Isaac Vorontsov became a replica just like them. Hypnos deducts that its also possible that Ike could in fact be "the son" of one their own, which peaks Moros' interest. Hypnos agrees that Moros should test his hypothesis. Two other Filii Nihilum (Ignis and Aqua) appear to the scene and are given orders by Moros to head to St. Bronco Resort to test the strengths of both JSA and Isaac Vorontsov. However during their brief meeting, Moros starts coughing and stumbling due to the Sol Barrier's power that was created by his counterpart Elpis and also plans to pay a visit to the Azora Clan in Erebus to inform them about Violet Azora's return. After the trio leave to carry out his orders, Moros too disappears saying that no matter side wins, he'd win. Appearance Moros remains a fully cloaked entity for the entire first novel of JSA: The World. From what is seen, Moros seems to be a grayscale man (similar to Silhouette) with pale blonde hair, and wears a large full-body, brown cloak decorated with zodiac signs. Other details like his eyes remain completely covered by the cloak's hood. However, he is shown to possess a floating eye of his own similar to the Moirai (or Fates), his younger sisters and agents from Greek mythology. Powers & Abilities *'Time Manipulation: 'In the prologue its revealed that Moros apparently had the ability to manipulate time, as he was able to send Violet Azora a decade into the future. *'Fate Manipulation: According to Moros' statement in the epilogue, it could be possible that all of the events that took place during the Day of Rebirth could have been a manipulation of fate by Moros. *'Dark Magic Master': Its implied that Moros had to possess some mastery of dark magic, in order for him to permanently prevent Faust from entering the Earth and to had become a lich. *'Transcendent Knowledge': Moros is implied to have this, but by no means is he omniscient, *'Longevity': According to Aqua, Moros was able to withstand the Sol Barrier's effects for centuries, with just his pure willpower. Gallery moros-plotagon.png|Moros as he appears in the Tale of Power Trivia *The character Moros, obviously stems from the dreaded Greek god of doom in Aeschylus' Prometheus Bound. Moros bared the responsibility of revealing the upcoming fate of the person foretold to die, in which the souls of whom he revealed were ridden with despair and anguish. This son of Nyx was eventually obscured from the perception of humanity, by Prometheus via the gift of hope (Elpis) by causing blind hopes to dwell within the breasts of mankind. Category:Replica Category:Filii Nihilum Category:Dark Beings Category:Characters Category:Male